Our moments
by Oniisamaa
Summary: A set of Kaito's adventures as uke-kun! A series of one-shots featuring Kaito. It's gonna be BL, for the most part, anyway. Chapter one: Gammon/Kaito: Bitter realizations  rated for later one-shots
1. Bitter Realizations

Because I am mean and I like to write about Kaito as the uke all the time. But seriously, that boy is so uke-material. And, this is my first Phi Brain fanfic-the fandom needs more love, seriously. :l Anyhow, Have fun reading! And it's Gammon/Kaito because I love the pairing and there's so much bromance going on between the two of them asdjf.  
>But, this isn't really outwardly BL going wang wang~, but it's bromance, and perhaps care :3 He will have more, he will have more. MORE LOVE MORE LOVE MORE LOVE AHHHH. (And it doesn't help that Gammon is voiced by JunJun )/(\

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Bitter Realizations<strong>

It never occurred to him how awful it was, experiencing such trauma all over again was too much for him, really. The flashback came flooding back, and the timeless moment hit him like a rock. Puzzles, he thought, were really the ones at fault, weren't they? No, he thought, bitterly, as the bitter metallic taste tinted his tongue. He had bitten down on his lip a little too hard, but that wasn't even the most of it. He could feel the tears slip past his cheeks and as they fall freely, landing wherever gravity ended up taking them—and theoretically, that was what happened with his parents, right? The puzzle, he thought, had ended up killing his most loved ones because he hadn't realized faster. He hadn't realized that the puzzle would end up being deadly.

Of course, if only he had realized faster, then everything would have a better ending than the one he had to suffer through now.

_Come on, Kaito, get a grip-_

Falling, he thought, was much more simplistic than he had imagined. Nothing occupied his mind, as he let himself fall into the depth of his own despair, the dark void sucking him in, and his brain rejected everything remotely related to puzzles, in order to protect himself.

No, not even Orpheus could help him out of this one. After all, it was his own choice—although it was internal and perhaps unconscious, he had made that choice.

And there was no turning back.

_Kaito-!_ The voice resounded. It was all over for him, he thought.

And so he suffered, withered away with time, like flower in the winter. The full-blown force of the trauma, like the harsh coldness, has caused him to wither away, and fall forever, through the depth of the dark void-

-until he could not stand anymore. Until all there was inside him was despair.

After all, it's what he had hoped for, right?

This was all for the best, right?

The only thing that answered him was an empty silence.

He had never seen the dark-haired boy like this. Of all the time he had seen the bitter cocky jerk (as much as he wanted to call him, as he himself was second to the boy, even though he, himself, had received a title as powerful as the dark-haired boy; Galileo wasn't your average person, either), looking like he needed to be beaten at puzzles in order to back down. Heck, he wasn't even sure if the boy would even back down after being beaten at his own strength.

But Gammon had said nothing. He could only watch. This was his third shock for the day—a little too much for the red-head, really—and the most piercing one, to what he thought, anyway.

Because there was Kaito, withering in Nonoha's arms, looking like he was losing himself completely, going into an insanity state, and nobody could do anything to help him.

The Edison brat had somehow found them and found a solution to this, as Gammon's hands rummaged through Nonoha's cookie bag, then shoved it through the dark-haired boy's mouth.

Had he been panicking? No, probably not as much as he thought. But he couldn't say that he wasn't worried, or that he was doing this all for amusement. No, he was genuinely worried, and that had came off on his face, as much as he didn't want it to.

And it pained him to know that he wasn't the first person to find out a solution to the immense traumatic stress the dark-haired boy was undergoing.

Puzzles were the last thing on his mind at the moment. Why? He wasn't sure himself, despite being a person of high intelligence, he wasn't able to figure it out.

Would he end up being despaired? Of course not. But that lack of rivalry got to him a little too much, as that worry had somehow turned into anger.

And maybe he hated the dark-haired boy, perhaps he didn't. But that was the least of his worries.

And only when the other had snapped out of his trauma, he was able to relax.

_Kaito, you bastard._

No more words were needed—and they were never needed, in any case.

One moment when Gammon saw Kaito completely defenceless; The same moment that he felt sorry for the boy.

Ultimately, it was the moment he realized-

_I want to be the one to save him._

* * *

><p>Lalalaaaaa~ This was episode...7-8, was it? If someone has not watched the show or watched up to episode 8, then, go back and watch it, haha. It doesn't help how this was inconveniently place at the bottom, ohoho. :3 I'm so lame. Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed it! :3<p> 


	2. Hypothetical moments

Another update on the Phi Brain because I need to get out of my system, I think :l Anyhow, this chapter is basically four mini-drabbles fused into one chapter. I wrote them for fun because it seemed like such a good idea at the time, BUT THAT IS OKAY.

Hypothetical moments-moments which could have happened, but sunrise didn't end up putting it in because then, it would turn into a yaoi anime, and there's no way they could do that to the poor phi brain-the fangirls can pick it up from the bromance, they call out.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Hypothetical moments<strong>

**One; **

Kaito's eyes focused on the puzzle, as he scrunched up his eyebrow trying to focus his attention to the solution of the puzzle he had been offered. It had that component of difficulty in it, and since he racked his brain trying to figure it out, he was totally unaware of the presence of another person in the room.

A hand flew past his shoulders, and another laid upon the top of his head, as the other occupant of the room leaned in, analyzing the puzzle Kaito had in front of him. Without the dark-haired boy's consent, his fingers flew to the puzzle and made a move. Of course, naturally, Gammon knew the answer, and was only helping out his fellow puzzle-solver.

Angered, Kaito twisted his head to face the red-head. "That was totally unnecessary! I would have figured it by myself-"

-only to be cut off by a pair of lips on his, forcefully pressing down upon his, as the feeling of euphoria possessed him completely. His eyes widened at the scene displayed as his hands fell freely at his sides. "I expect a reward later, Daimon Kaito." And with that, his 'attacker' walked off.

**Two;**

Gammon was having an unbelievably bad day. Reason? He didn't really know. It was probably because everyone had been ignoring him, leaving him out to dry. He growled at the string of events that happened, and he felt extremely pissed at the way he was treated. Again.

Nonoha had ignored him for Kaito. Figured. The Edison brat seemed a little too interested in Kaito for his own good, and the artist girl—or rather, boy, seemed to hang around Kaito more than before. Not to mention, he was ridiculed by Kaito himself.

That was probably enough to have the poor red-head blow his top off. "Damn you, Daimon Kaito!"

And off he went, trying to get rid of his annoyance, by locating the person who was the source of his annoyance. And much to his own surprise as to the other's, he had smacked a sloppy kiss on to the other's lips before pulling back sharply.

"Ah," he paused in thought, and resumed with, "I feel much better now." All with that, his anger was lifted, miraculously.

Ah, young love.

**Three; **

That afternoon, Gammon had bumped into the raven-haired boy, looking quite antsy. _Probably running away from someone_. And with his serious face—or not so serious, because Kaito was looking at him with a semi-panicked look, although he really haven't deemed Gammon trustworthy, not yet—and Gammon thought he'd just tease the poor boy.

"Running away again, Daimon Kaito?"

Normally, the other would respond with a snarl, and probably be in Gammon's face about running away from puzzles and the sort, but this time, he looked a little too desperate for his own good. "Ah, you," he inhaled, "if Nonoha asks, don't tell her I came this way."

So; Gammon had been deemed worthy of trust for Kaito, now?

But before he could ask why, the dark-haired boy had ran off, looking to be in a hurry.

Nonoha, huh.

And no sooner, he could hear the running steps of the athletic girl, charging at him at full speed. "Where did Kaito go?"

Yet, another question directed at him.

"No clue."

Nonoha squinted at him—as if in disbelief. She then sighed, and shrugged. "Oh well." And off she went, in the same direction that Kaito had previously gone to.

He snickered at the sight. _Kaito's gonna get it hard this time._

But what he failed to realize was the fact that Nonoha would ultimately end up with Kaito—

-No, no, no. He charged after said girl.

And thus, it became a game of tag.

**Four;**

To which he had carried the boy out of the cave, and Nonoha was in front of them, leading the way—really, he had to admit, the girl was amazing—she could memorize about anything that she sees. He smiled at the fact, as he shifted a bit, and the boy at his back had, too.

He was constantly reminded that he was carrying around a fragile boy, whom had received the contract of Orpheus, and was given the title of _Einstein_, was almost in a near-death situation. More so than himself, really.

He looked over his shoulder at the dark-haired boy, checking if the boy was okay, and even if he wasn't, Gammon wouldn't be that worried, right?

Apparently not.

With several glances the boy's way, he had grown accustomed to the weight at his back, and lugged around like no trouble at all.

And he could feel every beat of the boy's heart, which in turn, accelerated his, as well. But he won't say anything about that. He'd keep that to himself.

_Kaito, you idiot, making everyone worry like that._

Yes, he thought, making everyone worried—including him. Mostly him.

Because as much as he won't admit, he wasn't looking forward to a life without the dark-haired boy—not at all.

So, with a few seconds to spare, all while Nonoha wasn't looking, he stole a quick kiss from the boy, and smiled at the fact, too.

_Kaito,_ he thought, _you have no clue how much you mean to the world right now._

But he'd remain silent.

He always had.

* * *

><p>I don't remember where in canon this was taken from, but meh :l<br>I'm tired, even though it's midday. :l AHHHH.


End file.
